Galaxies Guardians/New Member
The Galaxies Guardians are underground as the Tetrins have them trapped. But what can the returning Pelvin and new Yelin do and the recurring Captain Avery? Will everyone make it out alive and more importantly without any dirt in their fur? Only this story will tell. Story “Lives are fleeting. They hardly ever leave a mark in history. The Doctor was the only man to truly change history for the better and it was a Galaxies Guardians member that changed history forever when they led him to his death,” a figure in the shadows spoke “luckily for you it seems one is not here and by some weird chance I am betting it is the one who we were looking for.” As Lastrich’s vision un-blurred she could see who it was, it was a Tetrin but as she looked to her side she saw Tetrin, it was a different Tetrin. “Get me out of here,” Lastrich ordered as the Tetrin chuckled. “Just for easier purposes I am Talodian. A King for all Tetrins except one warrior it seems,” Talodian looked towards Tetrin as he had brought out a huge and sharp sword which curved along its edges. “Talodian?” Tetrin spat on the ground at the mention of the name “the pathetic one in our species who ran away from a Killran attack and tried to claim to be a hero?” “Less of the pathetic and take away the ran away for attacked and you may makes a little bit of sense,” Talodian shook his head as other Tetrin’s came into the room both with large metal armour plates on their chest that were clearly affected by being underground by the mud stains over their armour. “Where are we?” Rakthro was still dozy as he looked around to the others. They were all tied up in thick rope covered by a blue light as a machine shined at each of them individually. “You are all expendable in one way or another. So at any moment I lose my temper you will be killed, slowly and with a maximum amount of pain,” Talodian told them as Tetrin laughed loudly at this remark “something funny?” “Definitely,” Tetrin then tried to stop laughing and it took a few moments “because what you just said is really wrong in every aspect. Especially for you.” “What do you mean?” Talodian twitched his head as his eyelid was also twitching violently. “The Finder voice activated,” Spielg said as he finally spoke as he was delighted to still have the device. “Tetrin named Talodian detected. Took to the throne of the Tetrins despite not sharing any DNA with the old throne of the Tetrins,” the device spoke. “I forgot how annoying that stupid voice is,” Rakthro complained “but that means the pathetic Tetrin in the room should not even be King.” The Tetrins behind Talodian then grabbed their leader from behind and put a sword towards his neck. “Any final words?” Tetrin grinned towards Talodian who only grunted in response. “The Doctor helped the Tetrins when they were in need off it. Remember this Tetrin, Volvuna is the reason why we are losing battles because without the Doctor’s help we cannot win,” Talodian then had his head cut off as the head rolled around on the ground. “Well done for knowing,” another Tetrin with a crown on his head then stepped out and faced the group. “Yankatino,” Tetrin rolled his eyes as the true King kicked the head of Talodian away. “We made him believe he was King. Just in case you had an escape plan somehow,” Yankatino smiled as he brought out a long sword and pointed it at Rakthro. “Get lost you ugly thing,” Rakthro spat at Yankatino who looked shocked as he pressed the sword at Rakthro’s neck. *** “Would you like anymore candy?” Volvuna asked as Captain Avery rubbed his stomach and shook his head in response. There were sweet wrappers all around them. “No thanks. I am feeling really sleepy so I am just going to go to sleep for a bit,” Captain Avery then shut his eyes as he started snoring. Volvuna waved a hand in front of Captain Avery’s face as he did not react. Volvuna looked around the apartment. “Perfectly played,” Volvuna grinned as she put the TV on as she could see through the eyes of Lastrich. She had inserted these eye drops that made Volvuna see what the others in the group she could see, something that the Engineer had given her. Volvuna wanted to see how the group would cope without her and it seemed they had not fared well as she switched to Rakthro’s eyes. Volvuna saw a sword at his neck and a Tetrin holding it there. Luckily the Engineer had also helped her how to work a vortex manipulator. She grabbed the one off Captain Avery’s wrist knowing the group were only going to call him as he was one of the few people they trusted. She looked at the coordinates that were on the top of the screen as she then turned off the TV and disappeared in a flash, knowing she would have to try to save her friends. *** Sergeant Pelvin had been in the Kalossia Force for over 20 years and knew a thing or two about the army and the way things were run. Over the last few years he had went into a sort of depression following his orders which subsequently led to the Doctor’s death. He had been the one to recommend the mission and sent Volvuna up there and knew it was his actions that would lead to the universe losing one of its most treasured individuals. “Is life still not worth living?” Yelin asked. Pelvin looked up with the same gloomy expression that he had always looked up to others with. Yelin was made a Captain within the force about a year ago and Pelvin was his teacher but Pelvin believing himself responsible for the Doctor’s death had been in a constant mood which resulted in his poor leadership skills. “Too right. It just all fades away,” Pelvin complained in a melodramatic fashion. “We have a situation on a mud planet seemingly run by a rogue band of Tetrins. Let’s go and sort this out,” Yelin urged who seemed to grunt at this information. “Fine. But we are taking the luxury craft this time. The last craft had dust inside it and I hate dust,” Pelvin watched as Yelin quickly organised the luxury craft by typing into the computer. *** The craft softly landed on the planet. The mud around it moved erratically as Pelvin and Yelin got out. Pelvin instantly looked bored at the planet. “Are you sure that was first class? It did not even have the six TV’s that I require. It only had two and this planet is so boring let’s just leave,” Pelvin complained as Yelin sighed. He then saw a blind guy standing not too far away. He seemed to be lost. “Hey you over there. Are you okay?” Yelin shouted as he quickly started running towards the blind man. Pelvin followed at a similar pace to Yelin. They then reached the blind man who faced them. “I’m sorry,” the blind man then showed a cane as it flashed. The two men collapsed as they started to be taken into the ground. *** “Pelvin?” Rakthro asked as Pelvin and Yelin woke up. Tetrin Had gotten Yankatino away from him. “Don’t worry,” Volvuna then appeared in front of them in a flash. She then started to untie them as the others looked to one and then the other “I was faking Child Mind although those scans are concerning. It seems trying to imitate a Mind will cause damage to your mind. We should get some candy after this,” Volvuna shouted as the others looked concerned. “The Tetrins will cut your head off if they find you,” Spielg warned. Volvuna just shrugged her shoulders at this. She then cut the rope as Spielg was free. She went to Tetrin next as Spielg went to free Rakthro. “I demand to know what is going on,” Pelvin shouted as Volvuna turned to face him. Pelvin was horrified at the sight off her as Volvuna did not look him in the eyes. “I am freeing you. Not from your guilt but from your ropes,” Volvuna sounded spiteful as she looked Pelvin in the eyes as she said this sentence. He could feel the hatred coming from her. “Don’t do this now,” Yelin sighed “or we will have our heads cut off as has been previously stated.” Rakthro and Tetrin were then free as they went to free Pelvin and Yelin. “This is how we escape,” Volvuna showed them the vortex manipulator. She then freed Lastrich from her ropes. “Behind you,” Lastrich pointed out as a Tetrin swung his sword down. It did not hit any of them as Volvuna tried the vortex manipulator. It was broken as the sword had cut it in half. The device fell from her hands as several other Tetrins came into the room. Tetrin grabbed the sword as he then started slicing through the other Tetrins. Yankatino then came into the room as he was holding something in his hand. It was a glove as Tetrin’s sword hit the ceiling. He tried to pull it away but all attempts failed. A dozen Tetrins then entered the room all armed with swords and wearing heavy body armour. “I’m sorry to spoil your party but your sword just got take by some magnets. The others swords I chose to allow them to keep. I can change the range,” Yankatino sounded delighted as the group were then put into a corner as the swords were reached out towards them. “That is hardly fair,” Captain Avery came within a flash behind the group of Tetrins. “Who are you?” Yankatino asked. “It doesn’t matter. Well for you it will not matter for that long as you are a fugitive and leader of the Tetrins. Well the Tetrins of Kalossia which you do not seem to be on,” Captain Avery pointed a gun towards Yankatino and pulled the trigger. The King then exploded into a million pieces as the other Tetrins then turned to face him. Captain Avery started shooting them at a quick rate as one Tetrin fell after another. “That is how justice is served,” Spielg chuckled as he felt a few pieces of a Tetrin go into him. “No time for imprisoning him. We need to leave,” Captain Avery grabbed Volvuna’s and Lastrich’s wrist and then disappeared. He then came back a few seconds later. “He could at least have taken us first,” Pelvin complained as he could feel dirt going into his purple fur. “Shut up boss,” Yelin demanded as Pelvin seemed surprised at this but then did as he was told. “The tall one and the ugly one,” Captain Avery chuckled as he took hold of Spielg and Rakthro and then disappeared again. He then got Tetrin and Yelin and disappeared. “Leave me last. This will take forever to get out of my fur,” Pelvin complained as he stroked his purple fur. “Shut up with the complaining,” Captain Avery complained as he appeared. He then grabbed Pelvin’s fur and disappeared. *** “Next time I do not want to be drugged,” Captain Avery shouted at Volvuna “luckily for you I had an extra vortex manipulator in one of my pockets.” “And thanks to me the entire planet was destroyed,” Pelvin shouted as he raised one of his arms up high. The rest of them were shaking their heads at this display. “Technically I did,” Yelin pointed out but that would not change Pelvin’s mind. “I will not drug you again or steal your vortex manipulator,” Volvuna promised as Captain Avery then disappeared from the building in a flash. Tetrin had went to his room and Pelvin and Yelin quickly left the room. “That was quite an adventure,” Lastrich sat on one of the couches which had been added in. The couches were put into a square formation and well multiple colours. “A quick finish is always reassuring,” Rakthro put the TV on onto a channel all about driving. It was a racing program which Rakthro had been on a few times, he won every time he had been on it. “It was such an anti climactic finish,” Spielg complained in his usual style “it should have ended with a major battle and one of us dying but only the bad guys died,” Spielg crossed his arms. “Surely the bad guys dying and us not dying is the aim,” Lastrich reminded him. Volvuna then went into the kitchen and came back with a box of candy. “Anyone for any chocolate or toys?” Volvuna was running around the room. Doctor Kashem then entered the room with a clipboard and a few boxes. He sat down on one of the couches as he put his hands on his head. Volvuna then sat opposite him “what is the next Doc?” “The second batch of scans show that Child Mind will always be a part of you. You can still use other Minds but Child Mind will always show,” Doctor Kashem told them “to what degree it will very upon the day but a part of you will always be a child.” “That’s good. More fun,” Volvuna shouted as she started handing out candy to the others. She could feel her Think Mind still … well … thinking. She liked having a part of her Child Mind back as she sat back watching the others and knowing how lucky she was to have them all around.